When The Skies Collapse Upon Us
by MentalInsanityy
Summary: When Danny gets smacked in the face by his origin, old enemies return with motives more unknown then ever. Humans will pay for their past and future sins. and heaven is in for 15 years of trouble without the help of the golden generation that fell 15 years ago. Danny will have to find out there are some nightmares you can't scream awake from. (K for safety) (angel fanfiction)
1. Drenched (chapter 1)

**Hello humans who actually like these FanFiction stories. First thing I wanna say is that this story will also be published on under the username: 'MentalInsanityy' on whatpad. So don't worry if you see it appear there, it's not stolen lol. (Not That anyone would steal this shit show of a story XD) **

**This story was one of my longer projects and I plan on added many more chapters that are already in the making. I just waited with publishing for a bit since I have the habit of constricting myself with my own stupid ideas. But when I plotted the story, I didn't find any problems with the start of this story. But anyway, here it is! Enjoy e,e **

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

There was always a reason why Danny Fenton had more dreams of falling then anyone. Everyone thinks it's a primal gene from our ancestors, the apes. But nobody knew Danny had his own reasons without even knowing them.

He had these dreams long before the portal accident, long before he even met Sam and Tucker. Jack and Maddie Fenton had to shush him each time the little Danny screamed awake, his bed soaked in cold sweat the nightmare gave him. This meant they had to stay up all night.

Danny was one of the freaks of Amity Park, an outsider such as his friends.

When Danny got stuck in the Fenton portal and had millions of Joules corse through his body with the press of a button, his dreams became worse, more vivid. Sam and Tucker's theory was that now he could fly he'd fall more in dreams, but Danny wasn't sure what to believe.

Danny eyes shot open, glowing a bright and brilliant toxic green as he gasped for air, pulling himself up in bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. There it was again, the feeling of breaking through clouds. Of plummeting towards the Earth. Danny panted, trying to calm himself down as his eyes stared through his moist hair from the sweat. The glow from his eyes lit his surrounding just a bit, which Danny didn't need because of his night vision. He ruffled his hair and groaned, looking at the alarm clock to check the time. 7:23, great. Just great. Late in bed at night and early out of bed. He was lucky it was weekend. He cursed the night patrol he had yesterday and pulled himself out of bed.

Outside the rain and thunder showed their dominance over the humans. Furious thunder frequently illuminating Danny's room as the rain drops that fell against Danny's window with insane speeds all made individual sounds before joining together and rolling down the window because of it's own weight. Danny placed his hand on the window and felt the warm window which was warmed up by the rain.

Danny ruffled his moist hair in the hope it'd dry up at least a bit, in the process getting a lock of snow white hair in his face. Danny shrugged. He remembered battling a lot of low level ectopuses and dropping on his bed out of exhaustion, not even bothering to change back to his human form.

A lot had changed these years. Not only did Danny just turn 17 about two month ago, he had also obtained a few new powers which didn't help in battle, but did make his live easier. One of which was not morphing back into his human form when knocked out in battle, or instantly sleeping in bed.

Jazz was of course accepted at Yale, her dream university where she'd study phycology. Sam, Tucker and Danny were officially seniors, only half a year away from graduation. His parents were trying to capture the ghost boy like usual, which drove Danny up the fucking wall since he couldn't fight any ghost without them turning up after the fight, or even in the middle of the fight if it lasted long enough. Danny was so used to calling them Maddie and Jack that when he got home in the afternoon he actually had to think about calling them mom and dad, which made him cringe from time to time. He just didn't consider his parents as actual parents anymore. He had a different family now that included Jazz, Tucker, Sam and of course his ghost cousin Danielle.

Danny shook off the train of though and yawned, walking down the stairs like 'The Walking Dead', which he could theoretically could be considered. Halfway down the stairs he saw Jazz and Maddie looking into an old photo album, giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Morning early bird." Jazz teased, seeing the sleepy expression on Danny's face as he stumbled down the stairs.

Danny only grunted in response as he walked to the kitchen, not being able to start a conversation without his morning coffee. He gained a liking of the liquid to such an extent that he wouldn't even talk before he had his daily mug of steaming coffee.

When he finally did have a mug he walked back into the living room, taking a sip of his the fresh liquid as he placed himself next to Jazz. "What are you guys doing." Danny asked curious, bending over the pages filled with pictures.

"Looking at my baby pictures." Jazz snickered. "Wait, where are Danny's photo's?" She asked as she shifted her glare from Danny to her mother.

Maddie stood up and walked to the bookcase "Danny's album should beee..." her fingers hovered over the book covers, looking for the right one. "Here." She smiled proudly, walking back to the couch and placing the album on the salon table. She checked her watch and grunted "I better make breakfast before your dad wakes up." She said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Jazz opened the book and giggled, seeing little Danny point at a few stars when he was on his mothers lap. "Looks like the astronaut thing was from early age." She joked.

"Like my grades can even get me into university." Danny puffed with a grin on his face. Jazz turned several pages, seeing only photo's of when Danny just became a toddler. Her face grew a confused expression.

"Mom." Jazz yelled at her mother.

"Yes dear?" Maddie yelled back, turning her head around the corner to look into the living room.

"Where are Danny's baby photo's?" She asked a bit confused. Maddie's eyes widened.

"Ehmmm..." Maddie simply said, looking around the living room with a nervous expression on her face. "I think Jack accidentally destroyed them when he was testing a new ectoriffle." Maddie sighed in a quite weird way. Jazz noticed something was off about her mother but decided to ignore it.

"Pity." Jazz sighed.

"By the way guys, breakfast is ready." Maddie smiled, before disappearing in the kitchen once again.

"I think I'm gonna go to Sam and Tucker after breakfast." Danny announced as he entered the kitchen and washed his hands.

Maddie was busy trying not to burn the pancakes that didn't actually turn into ectoplasmic, sentient food for once. "That's okay sweetheart." She only answered. She didn't even mention the boy's habit of being late for curfew.

Jazz poked her head around the door. "Oehhh, actual non-sentient pancakes this time." She joked. She sat down at the table with Danny next to her.

"My cooking isn't that bad." Maddie protested snickering, placing another batch of pancakes on the plate.

"Tell that to last thanksgiving's turkey." Danny muttered under his breath as a shiver ran down his spine. His eyes dilated as if the teenager had Vietnam flashbacks. Jazz desperately tried to hide her laughter while Maddie Fenton had no clue of the interaction the two siblings had.

"I'm going to wake up your dad, you guys can start eating already." Maddie smiled before walking upstairs.

"Something's up with mom." Jazz whispered to me as she snatched a pancake from the pile.

Danny grabbed a few pancakes himself—blaming his faster metabolism for his hunger—and grabbed the syrup. "Like what?" He added, having his mouth filed with pancakes.

"I have no idea, she just got really jumpy... kinda like you when you sense a ghost is near the school." Jazz added.

"Well, unless mom suddenly became a halfa herself, which I would have noticed if she did, I'm sure it's fine." Danny snickered.

The siblings sat around the table, eating in utter silence. Not that they didn't like the silence for once. When the two had eaten around 4 pancakes Jazz looked up from her plate. "It's taking quite a long time for mom to wake up dad, don't you think?"

"Dad probably sleeps like the dead as usual." Danny sighed.

"That's ironic since you are one of the dead." Jazz smirked wickedly.

"I still question to this day why we ever taught you memes." The halfa sighed in annoyance, facepalming while eating the last bit of his pancakes. "Anyway, I'm off to Sam's." Danny grunted, not even standing up to walk up the stairs but just phase out the chair, turn invisible and float through the ceiling to fly into his room.

"Much effort." Jazz snickered.

"Hey, if you got ghost powers, you gotta use them." Danny smirked, his head sticking out the ceiling into the kitchen.

"Just go Frankenstein." Jazz glared sarcastically. Danny turned invisible and flew off sigh a smirk on his face, heading to his room go get dressed. Jazz stood up herself and walked up to the stairs towards her room to study like usual when she heard whispers coming from her parents room.

Her mother whispered something until she finally heard a sentence she actually could understand "He's going to find out eventually." Her mother muttered.

"That doesn't mean we're screwed after you obviously stressed about some pictures of him." Jack protested.

Maddie sighed as the sound of her sitting down on the bed sounded through the wall "You didn't see the way they looked at me. I think especially Jazz noticed something was up. I just wished we had told Danny sooner..."

A nasty chilling silence fell in the room, sending chills down Jazz her spine since neither mom or dad said anything, and the tension in the room was at its max. Until Jack Fenton broke that silence with a huge sigh.

"So what are we going to tell him? Hey son! We adopted you after you one day appeared on our doorstep!"

"No of course not!-" Jazz heard her mom mutter back, but at that point she wasn't able to listen anymore. Danny... her brother, isn't her brother after all? She always jokes about that she was adopted, but not realising Danny isn't a genetic Fenton is a big load to take. Jazz pealed her ear of the wall that connected her's and her parents bedroom, which allowed some great eavesdropping.

Suddenly Jazz realised something. If she could hear this conversation through a wall with human ears, Danny with his higher senses—including hearing—would definitely be able to follow this conversation. That if he was still within a radius of 30 meters from the bedroom, and didn't fly off to Sam's house yet. Jazz rushed to Danny's room and found what she suspected. A boy with the most shocked and horrified look stared at a wall while he was just floating in the air. His eyes flushed from it's usual spark of mischief or excitement. Jazz had a lump in her throat by this sight and had trouble swallowing it. His empty gaze didn't even bother to fall on his sister, knowing it was her who stood frozen in the doorway of his room.

"Danny..." Jazz finally sighed, clearly showing empathy towards the poor boy.

"Guess you heard that conversation as well..." Danny chocked out, having voice cracks in every word he spoke. Jazz grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him down to her own level as she said down on his bed. Danny joined her and dropped a few inches from the air on the bed. Finally Jazz slowly pulled him into a hug.

"Jazz... they're-."

"It doesn't matter." Jazz choked out, cutting of Danny's sentence. Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks. Tears he tried so hard to hold back. The boy that just turned 17 was gone and in it's place it was just a frightened kid who just heard half his life was a life.

"You'll always be my brother, no matter what." Jazz finally sniffed, having tears roll down her cheeks as well.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**update log:**

20/4/19 - creation, 1.845 words

21/4/19 - grammar correction, 1.853 words

25/4/19 - detail adds, new title ideas

24/5/19 - added new sentences for detail, 1.917 words

28/7/19 - grammar correction


	2. Supernatural secrets (chapter 2)

_**supernatural secrets**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Danny woke up cranky as always. Slamming his alarm clock to pieces he groaned and sat up in bed, stretching his muscles like always . He opened his eyes and scouted his room like usual until he got to face his own reflection in the mirror. The colour of his hair—that he didn't inherit from his father—was ruffled up by rolling around in his sleep.

Danny's pyjama's were drenched with cold sweat from a dream he luckily didn't remember this time, if you could at least call it a dream instead of a nightmare. Although he did remember a few things like shining white tiles under an angry sky which shot lightning at everything. Danny shook off the weird visions and stood up, phased through the bedroom wall into the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water which created damp touched the ice cold skin of Danny. fog erupted from the water touched the surface of Danny's skin, showing the huge temperature differences. Danny sighed. Usually he wasn't this cold, but some days his extra energy went to his ghost core, which used it for dropping Danny's internal temperatures. He could warm himself up with extra energy but didn't see the point unless his classmates might start to notice. When he just found out he had a ice core he often froze the water from the shower in mid air, resulting in frozen droplets landing on his back and a frozen shower, which he had to explain to his father who tried to use the bathroom next. Jazz couldn't stop laughing about the event, which annoyed Danny even more.

Danny turned intangible and let the water fall through his body before stepping out the shower and dressing in his usual white shirt and blue jeans. He looked in the mirror once again and sighed. This was not going to be one of those good days.

When Danny stepped into school this hypothesis was confirmed. The first step Danny set into the hall made him trip and face plant the not quite clean tiles of the school floor. The students that were currently in said hall bursted into laughter as Danny pushed himself up and walked through the hall towards his locker.

"Yo dude, you okay? Where were you yesterday?" Tucker asked, who had encountered him at his locker like usual. Danny stayed silence as response, earning a glance from his concerned friends.

"Okay what's going on." Sam questioned, her arms crossed while she leaned against someone else's locker. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Let's just say it wasn't the ghosts this time that gave me a restless night." Danny huffed. He slammed his locker shut just a bit too hard which created a little dent in the iron, together with other dents from earlier tantrums and meltdowns from the supernatural teenager.

"Then what did keep you up? Did you have another nightmare?" Tucker asked, getting cut off by the bell which announced first period.

Danny and his friends shared a look at the door of Latin class and shared a sigh of annoyance. "Later." Danny decided, before pushing open the door just before the tardy bell.

"Mister Fenton, Mister Foley, Miss Manson. Glad you all could join us just in time this time. Let's hope this isn't a one time thing." The teacher spoke a bit annoyed.

The trio sat down and the teacher started over again with the lesson which he already started. Danny froze when the teacher started talking about speech that they had to prepare for today.

The teacher sat at the back and pulled his documents and grating papers out his bag before announced to first victim. "Paulina, you're up first." He sighed.

Paulina smiled and happily walked to the front of the class with a smile so wide Sam had to hold back gag reflexes.

The cheerleader cleared her throat before starting.

"_Salve genus, hodie Im 'iens loqui de Danny Phantom mores."_ **(1)** Paulina stuttered over the pronouncements, but smiled after finishing the first sentence before continuing with the next one.

Danny, Tucker and Sam shrugged at this announcement. the last thing they wanted to do is listen to false theories about Danny his alter ego.

Paulina continued her extremely bad Latin but pushed through the sentences. Lancer and Danny visibly cringed at the way the teenager pronounced the words and within a minute Danny had facedesked several times and din't even bother to look up anymore. Paulina just kept reading the words of her paper, which sounded like the bad side of google.

"Alright that's enough miss. Sanchez. You may sit down again." Lancer sighed, clearly still cringing. He coughed before looked around the class and found a certain nerd resting his head on the table. "Mister Fenton."

Danny shot up from his geeky trance. "Huh?"

"What did you think about Miss Sanchez her presentation?" Lancer questioned.

"Ehmmmm..." Danny searched the room as if the answers were in the air. Paulina was looking strict at him like he had to watch his steps, or he'd be in trouble. He sighed. "It was so bad she made me almost wish I didn't know what she was attempting to say. One sentence was literally a description of how Phantom isn't a hero and tried to kill you." He accidentally shot out. Paulina flushed red in embarrassment and fury.

"Wait, Fenturd knows Latin?" Dash blurted out.

"Of course you dipshit that's the point of this class." Sam shot at the football player.

"Silence." Lancer demanded with a stern voice. "Miss Sanchez, you may sit down. Mister Baxter, it is actually your turn to talk about your chosen subject." Lancer announced.

"Ehmmm... What?" Dash questioned, shifting awkwardly in his chair.

"The assignment you had to prepare for today." Mister Lancer clarified. "Did you prepare it?"

Dash fell silent. "Very well, I'll give you an F... Daniel, you're up." Mister Lancer sighed. Danny froze at this announcement. "Please tell me I don't have to give you an F as well."

"No of course not sir." Danny gulped. He rose out of his chair and slowly walked to the front of the class.

"Ehmmm..." Danny hummed. The truth is that he didn't prepare anything for today due to the increased ghost fighting at night. His nightly patrol had at least lasted shorter then normal, but didn't fail to keep the teenager up till 2:00 AM. At which time he had still dropped on his bed and fallen asleep within a minute.

"Mister Fenton, did you prepare your assignment? Or did you skip it like usual?" Mister Lancer grunted annoyed.

"I mean... it wasn't my intention to not make my homework." Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sit down Daniel." Mister Lancer sighed, clearly disappointed with his students today.

"No wait sir, let me at least try." Danny pleaded.

Mister Lancer looked into the boy's eyes and he found that usual spark. That spark that he used to see when Danny just got in his class. That spark in his eyes that shined when he got good grades. Lancer sighed. "Very well Mister Fenton. But do not think I cannot cut your presentation off at any given time" Danny nodded in response. He quickly tried to think of a subject to talk about for the few minutes his presentation actually had to last.

"_Ehmmm... Im 'iens loqui de hodie ... exspiravit fabulas autem convertentur."_ **(2)** Danny said carefully, having to make sure his ghost dialect from the ghost zone wasn't that bad.

Sam and Tucker shrugged. If Danny would love to reveal his secret he would definitely go on and talk about ghosts like he is one. Lancer himself was dumbfounded to hear Danny speak almost fluent Latin. Danny had gotten B- in Latin the last few years, which was surprising enough, but he did not expect this kind of fluency in his exam year. The teenager was as always full of surprises.

The presentation continued, stretching from stereotypical believes that the halfa busted, to small facts none of the students heard.

"_An ulla quaestiones?"_ **(3)** Danny finally asked. Several hands were raised, including Mister Lancer himself.

"Mister Lancer?" Danny asked politely.

"That was quite impressive Mister Fenton. But where did you get the Latin accent? It sounds like you're talking." Mister Lancer asked, quite amazed with the boy.

"Ehmmm... what do you mean?" Danny asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your Latin, it contains words that we never discussed in class." Mister Lancer clarified.

"Huh..." Danny spoke, fakery amazed and confused at the same time.

_***-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-* linebreak *-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-***_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Sam yelled while her orange juice was forcibly ejected from her mouth during lunch.

"Keep it down would you?" Danny hissed. They had been sitting in the cafeteria when Danny told them what happened last night.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked worried, his lunch had been pushed aside.

"I mean, I didn't really consider them as parents anymore after those three and a half years of getting hunted and trying to keep my secret. But now knowing I never was a son is quite a shock." Danny sighed. "Oh god I'm going to be stuck with Jazz's psychology speeches for months." He grunted, his hands in his hair. The teenager looked lost, his eyes showed that his mind was so far away, yet so down to Earth.

"I'm sure she'll hold back if you really fell that way about those speeches." Sam said in an attempt to comfort the halfa.

"Danny, we'll ask Jazz to hold back. But are you okay?" Tucker asked again.

Danny stared in the air for a few seconds. His eyes revealing his lost thoughts. "I'm fine." Danny finally answered, ignoring the looks that Sam and Tucker shared.

"I'm fine..." Danny repeated again, more convincing as his eyes snapped out of their gaze.

"FENTON." A voice screeched behind him. Danny turned around and was able to barely dodge a fist of the raging football player. During this process the halfa did fall of his chair and landed on his back on the ground. The boy's eyes widened.

"Oh god." Danny muttered, as he tried to get up fast enough to get away from the not that larger quarterback. Danny had actually grown almost as tall as Dash, but missed just those few inches that made the two level out.

"Dash, knock it off would you? Danny has been going through enough today." Sam protested.

"He should know by now that he shouldn't mess with us. Especially when it could lower our grades." Dash growled.

"I don't think your grades could be be lowered, even if the teacher wanted to." Tucker snickered. As usual using his PDA to check his suspicions. "Well, expect PE of course." He added, seeing an A+ blink out in the quarterback's list filled with F+ grades.

"Watch it or I'll get you too." Dash shot at the techno geek, whom gulped in response. Of course he wasn't really scared of Dash, but he had to pretend that he was. After three years of fighting ghosts he could proudly say nothing in Casper high could scare him. Though he was obviously not fearless.

"Now, locker or flagpole..." Dash questioned to himself, having the halfa lifted in the air with his firm grip on the red collar of the boy's shirt. "Nooooo... worse." The quarterback grinned evilly.

Jordan, one of the not that famous A-listers smirked as he walked towards the crowd and joined Dash, preparing to blow off some steam. Dash threw Danny against the locker wall and Danny got one of the locks pushed against his spine and grunted in pain. The boy landed on his hands and knees with a thud, and stayed in that position for some reason.

Several kicks to the stomach were served by the two, as Danny started panting heavily but remained pointing his head to the beautiful tile floor. Sam was already screaming in protest, as she tried to push her way through the crowd.

"That's enough mister Baxter." Mister Lancer spoke as he came from his classroom and interfered. His voice was strict. "Or I'll inform the principal that you will not join Casper high's classes for a while." The jock growled in response, shooting a deathly glare at Danny before walking of with Jordan. The teacher sighed at the sight of the young teenager kneeled on the ground. His head was turned down as Sam joined him and crouched down. Her eyes widened and shot a glare at Tucker who noticed her odd behaviour.

"Thank you for your help Mister Lancer." Sam smiled kindly as she picked up Danny, who's head remained facing down. Tucker immediately helped and attempted to distract the adult while Sam guided Danny around the corner. Sam barely heard Tucker whine about a stupid fault on a math test which made him get an A-. Lancer attempted to look past Tucker, trying to see Daniel Fenton, but failed when Tucker moved with him. His view was blocked

"Mister Foley, be sure to take Danny to the school nurse. I'm worried that bruise could use medical attention." Lancer sighed before turning around and heading to the teacher's lounge. He did not have enough tea for this incredibly annoying Monday.

_***-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-* linebreak *-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-***_

Danny Fenton got pushed into the boys locker room by Sam, getting followed by Tucker. Danny leaned against one of the three, quite dirty sinks and exhaled deeply. His head pointed down and his raven black hair falling in front of his eyes.

Tucker broke the silence. "Last time that happened was when you just got your powers." The geek stated. His voice was trying to hide the worry Tucker was holding.

"I know.." Danny sighed. The halfa turned around and sat on the sink, his weight obviously too little for the mounted object to collapse under the boy.

"Danny, we know that you didn't see your parents as actual parents anymore. But it's okay if you're sad." Sam spoke. Her voice was filled with sympathy. "I were to hear my parents were not my actual parents... I think I'd probably freak out too. Although I'd be glad after a while since I wouldn't be related to morning people." Sam quickly added.

"I call that teenage rebellion." Tucker joked, before shutting up when Sam send the geek a death glare. The teenager gulped.

"But seriously guys, I'm fine." Danny assured, attempting to stop the two from fighting.

Tucker's PDA beeped like crazy, signalling an emergency broadcast had started on the news channel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(1) "**Hello class, today I'm going to talk about Danny Phantom's behaviour."**

**(2) "Today I'm going to talk about... ghost myths."**

**(3) "Are there any questions?"**

Well hello again. This chapter was uploaded pretty soon since I already had a few chapters almost finished. So don't expect chapters to be uploaded every day. I'm just trying to build the foundation for this plot so it's a bit more logical for you guys.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Update log:**

_03/5/19 - grammar & details, 520 words_

_16/5/19 - added new part (presentation shit)_

_21/5/19 - new part (bully problems)_

_28/5/19 - uploaded to FanFiction, grammar check, new sentences added, 2.365 words_

13/6/19 - grammar and typos fixed


	3. So the war begins (chapter 3)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**chapter 3**

**so the war begins**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Amity Park had it's nice calm days. People would normally love any kind of normalism in this town, but the citizens of Amity Park knew a calm day is a bad sign. Good days were seen as silence before the storm. low tides before the tsunami. And at those days people were more stressed. Stressed and scared of the unknown, scared for what's coming.

A creature in white clothes hid its face under a white hood as he crossed the street. He then just stopped in the middle of the road, looking a bit down to hide his unnatural eyes. A few black locks of spiked hair were peeking out of hood and a mysterious glow hung around the stranger. Cars, that attempted to go around the guy, were blocked by other cars and the figure held up a lot of traffic after a few minutes.

"Hey dude! Get out the way!" One guy in a pickup truck yelled, honking his horn as the other cars followed. Soon enough a sound storm of angry yelling people and honking cars echoed through the streets, sound getting reflected by large buildings around them. Suddenly several cars found themselves flung into near buildings. Glass that broke from the windshield showered the road, its reflection from the sun glittering as beautiful as it was dangerous. The figure remained on its place, but looked up slightly at all the destruction. Other cars suddenly set on fire without any fire near. Lampposts let of electric sparks, showing the electromagnetic field are getting corrupted by a higher power. Screams filled the site and people ran away from the mysterious figure as fast as they could. Other hid from 'it' but filmed the event.

The figure slowly pulled the hood from it's head and uncovered an evil grin. Black hair which formed into two spikes waved in the wind the figure created himself. Red eyes gazed at the terrified people. People claimed he was a ghost, but when a pair of huge, white feathered wings appeared on the figures back people knew it was beyond the human world or the Ghostzone.

The figure smirked at the terrified screeches before speaking. "My name is Vlad Plasmius. I am an angel send by the ancients to punish humanity for its sins." A few parked cars at the side of the road exploded, which resulted into more screams. "Now run you mortals, tell people what will happen before I'll drench everything you love in blood and tears."

Immediately more people ran from the site and after a minute the street was completely abandoned. Vlad Plasmius grinned evil once again, proud of his work.

"And so the war begins." He chuckled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoO**

update lgo

around May - written

23/12/'19 - reread, grammar fix, straightening for story suspence

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoO**

Hi everyone! ^^ it's been quite a while since i've updated this story. School and stuff can ruin your personal time a lot. I did however read a lot of great fanfiction.

Enough about school and other fanfiction. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it does open the story to the point where the actual shit does down. Trust me, there is so much plot that i'm not nearly done.

Untill next time e,e (i have no idea when i'm gonna update again tbh)


End file.
